User talk:Mutant helios
Hi.. 0-0 Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Your edits.. To keep the Wikia clean and organized, please capitalize and grammaticize properly. Thank you. DartHolderX (talk) 21:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning Place images IN the gallery, not outside. --Get away, run away, fly away! 23:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Helios can u not please write it has avior and lashor on the picture on the bakugan dimensions pages. Please because we don't really need to know who's on the picture! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 12:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Please stop making pointless edits. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 12:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can u please stop or I will tell a admin and I'm very close with them!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 13:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) A couple of things... #Don't describe the picture. Blind people can't see the picture, but they can't read it either. #Describing the picture is pointless. #Please use proper grammar on articles. #Spellcheck. Nuff said. If you're too lazy, use google chrome. Ok. Remember these four simple steps then have a good time editing. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 13:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Then you get outta mine first. Look I don't wanna be mean but those edits are completely stupid. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 13:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) He'll agree. Those edits are pointless. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 13:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Dont make pointless or unnessacary edits. you will either get a warning or a block for SPAM ''and/or ''VANDALIZING. you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 13:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) STOP we told you twice now stop spamming and vandalizing or you will get a block you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 13:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) i told you so i told you so many times that you would get a block for vandalizing and spamming. but no you didnt listen to anyone look where it got you: a block so ya... you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 14:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again With the pointless edits with terrible grammar. Warning number 1. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 19:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Seriously.. Use proper grammar and punctuation or get. This Wikia is for delivering objective information and your illiteracy and insubordinacy is unacceptable. The one who holds dart holds the advantage. 22:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not place incorrect or unnecessary information onto articles. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) What is your fav bakugan attribute? - from TheTitaniumDrago I would want to knonw if you know Mutant Helios transformated form. I am the user "Farbas". Farbas (talk) 15:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please do not add pictures to galleries unless you know how. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 20:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The grammer, use it properly. With your horrendous literacy, you're doing more harm than good here. The one who holds [[User:DartHolderX|'dart']] holds the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'advantage']]. 22:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please place pictures in the gallery. Do it again, and I'm getting an admin. Thanks Kyleronco (talk) 14:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Abridged See the Bakugan Abridged Wiki if you want to join. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What do You mean by "join the chat". Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you aren't kickbanned, so I don't get what you mean. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That would depends on what your Wiki is. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, maybe? Depends on the info you put on it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) put two {s and then:Infobox character, and just add the rest. Make sure you put }} at the end though. |} 03:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You know It would be nice if you left a signature every once in a while. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) would you mind if i used http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragonoid_Ultimatum.png as my avatar ive posted this on farbas talk page too bacuase im not sure which of you made it From Pyrusmaster82 Heads up Please do not edit another user's user page without their permission. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning Quit adding those "Pyrus Bakugan"/"Haos Bakugan"/etc. categories. They aren't needed. ''There is no rules for pain. 02:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) BUW COULD YOU KNOCK YOUR BEHAVIOUR ON BUW OFF?! I did nothing annoying on there... -_-" Please unblock me!- "My Tornado will DESTROY you ALL- BC (talk) 04:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC)"